Nature of the Beast
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: In times of War one must choose a side. Carlisle the leader of the planet Skro, has decided to make an alliance with the Federation. When their planet is visited by Captain Kirk and the Enterprise it leads for a greater understanding between the two races; and an interesting development for the one unmated Prince Jasper. Can he find his happiness in time? SLASH Spock/Jasper/Jim
1. Vibrations and Visions

I hope that you enjoy this latest addition to my madness. Only my insanity belongs to me! I'm changing a lot! Hopefully you enjoy the ride!

There was a thud as bright red apple hit and rolled wobbly over the wooden surface of the table. Jasper watched as the apple rolled for a moment before carefully picking it up and gently placing it back into the display bowl. His grip was somewhat shaky and he took a breath to steady himself. He didn't need to breathe, but the action was still calming.

Coming up to his side Alice gently placed a hand on him "Are you alright?" She was concerned about her brother. He had been alone for a long time, far longer than he should have been. Her own mate Edward had often expressed that his thoughts were…bleak in nature. He never went farther than that, valuing his brother's privacy. But she could tell that her mate was worried, the whole family was.

Jasper gave a quick nod of his head as he silently left the room. He could feel the concern and worry his family had for him. It warmed him, but it also made him feel guilty. They were all happily mated…except for him. He ducked his head as he passed some of the servants. The palace was bustling in excitement. The federation was sending a few visitors to them. They had kept their planet neutral, their father and leader Carlisle was a pacifist. However Carlisle was not so naïve as to think that in a war one could remain neutral. He was interested in discussing joining the Federation but not participating in the war itself. Jasper thought the plan had merit; after all they would be under the Federation's protection but not forced to participate in bloodshed. It was the best they could hope for in a war.

He entered his chambers and closed the doors behind him. He mentally asked Edward to tell the others to give him his privacy. _Alright…Please talk to us if you need to_ was the feeling he got in response_._ He knew that Edward was being sincere and appreciated it; however there wasn't anything more to talk about. He was without a mate for decades upon decades. The pain and loneliness he felt needed no words to be explained.

On the Enterprise

During his meditation Spock found himself coming across something most…unexpected. There was a vibration on the horizon that attracted his attention. He would have to think more on what this would mean, and perhaps talk to his father if needed.

The door slid open and he decided that he had sufficiently meditated. He ended his meditation and turned his attention to his t'hy'la. Jim was radiant with life as always. His beloved was most exuberant today and he knew it had to do with their new mission to Skro. The planet was famous for its pacifist ruler. There were of course many planets with such stances; however for Skro it was significant because the inhabitants of the planet were a race that survived on blood for sustenance. Since Carlisle had started his rule the planet had declared themselves 'vegetarian' they only took blood from the indigenous animals, never from higher forms of life. It was a concept that Spock was interested in discussing. He would accompany his Captain to the surface for the talks. The other interesting facet of this planet was that some of the race had extra gifts on top of superior senses and strength. The ruling family had several traits, a daughter who could see the future, a son who could read minds, another son who could control and sense the emotions of those around him. The rest of the family had many traits that were significant for their human qualities; however those three and their father were the ones he was most excited to converse with.

Jim had stepped out of the shower and lazily toweled off his body before wrapping the fabric around his waist. He smiled as he saw Spock stand from his mat. He frowned when he saw distraction in the Vulcan's face. Not that many would be able to tell of course but then he wasn't just anyone. He was Captain James T. Kirk. He smiled at his mental movie reference. Of course he was the only one who liked old movies but he thought Pirates of the Caribbean was a classic.

He came and wrapped his arms around Spock's waist and laid his head on the broad back of his Vulcan. He nuzzled those sensitive ears as he gave it a playful nip "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Growling low in his throat Spock turned his smoldering eyes on his beloved and lowered his head to take a kiss as he pushed Jim back against the bed. He growled as his love continued to tease him past endurance. He gave a not so gentle bite to his lover's neck as he quickly relieved Jim of his towel and reached for the root of Jim's pleasure. He let some of his emotional control slip when Jim moaned his name so sweetly in his ear. His t'hy'la certainly knew how to enflame him. The thoughts of the vibration on the edge of his subconscious vanished as he melded with Jim and their mutual pleasure expanded.

…

Today was the day that the party was going to land. Carlisle looked out hopefully on the skies. He felt the gentle touch of Esme on his arm and turned to smile at her. He hoped he was doing the right thing. They couldn't afford to make a mistake. He cast a glance out on his family who were all arranged to greet the landing party. He tried to restrain the pang in his heart as he looked on all his beautiful children standing happily with their mates…except for Jasper. His most sensitive child was left to face their happiness alone. He looked down and saw the sad smile on Esme's face and knew that she felt the same pain. Perhaps…soon he would meet his mate.

Preparing to be transported Spock once again felt the strange vibration on the edge of his subconscious. He took careful note but did not react to Jim's curious gaze. His love was most observant when it came to his hidden thoughts. Though he felt that was more than just because of their bond, it also had to do with their vital friendship. He would perhaps discuss this with Jim later. Now they had a new race to meet and bring under the wing of the Federation.

When they landed they were greeted by the charming Royal Family. There was Carlisle the leader and his wife Esme. They were both very striking along with the rest of their family. Emmett was tall and brawny; his mate Rosalie was regal as she stood next to him. Alice was very sweet looking with her short hair and dancing eyes, her mate Edward held her hand and seemed to be more reserved than the others. The only one unmated was their son Jasper. His hair was a bit untamed, his eyes were guarded and his stance was edgy as if he was not as comfortable as the others being near them. The traits they all bore were the ones they shared with the rest of their peaceful race. Pale skin that seemed to dazzle the eyes in the sunlight, amber eyes that proved their restrictive diet and the white draping robes they all wore that went with their peaceful lifestyle. On the whole they appeared exactly as they had presented themselves to the Federation.

Spock turned his head slowly and observed the members that were known for their gifts. He felt…_something_…When he looked upon Jasper. He noticed Jim was currently smiling and talking with the leader Carlisle. All seemed to be going well and there was no hint of threat. He turned his attention back to the siblings. His focus was distracted when his gaze passed over the one named Alice as she smiled brightly at him. He paused before going on, her mate also caught his attention, he was staring rather intently, no doubt trying to use his gifts to ensure the safety of this union. A valid move. He knew that his own mind was shielded and now doubt that would concern him. However he had nothing to hide and Jim was being most open with them. He found his gaze landing on Jasper once again.

However unlike his siblings after the initial meeting he stopped making eye contact with any of them. His tunic was unable to hide his small twitches of movement as he kept darting longing looks back to his home. Spock remembered the reading he did about the family. It seemed that though they were considered 'vegetarians' for their race some struggled more than others. The third son Jasper had a cloudy past that left him less resilient than the others when it came to blood. Spock noted that because of his Captain's tendencies to injure himself. He did not judge the circumstances the son faced. After this entire planet focused on restraining a certain part of their nature. Something that his Vulcan side could appreciate.

_Interesting_ Edward noticed the half Vulcan's attentions on his brother. Alice had told him about a vision she had about the Captain and his First Officer, however it had been vague. He listened to the Captain's thoughts. They weren't exactly secretive; he was constantly taking in the world around him making thoughts and observations about the things he saw. For the most part his mind was very…gregarious. Especially when his gaze landed on a certain Science Officer and they became colored with love and affection. It was an interesting dynamic the two shared, though many would say the same about himself and Alice.

His father's thoughts were promising. He seemed impressed with the captain and his landing party and offered them their personal home for hospitality during their stay. He supposed the purpose, besides being the gracious host Carlisle was, intended to give them an in depth view to their lives to prove their lifestyle to them.

Jasper sensed Edward's amusement and couldn't resist looking up to see what was causing his somewhat stoic brother to crack an inner smile. When he did so his gaze locked with an intense one of the person who was currently causing his discomfort. Dark eyes bored into his and he quickly looked away and stilled his breathing. Since the Captain and his Science Officer had arrived an overwhelming scent took a hold of his senses. He had not yet run across a 'singer' and he wasn't sure if this was the sensation his siblings had described to him. It was intense…and made him uncomfortable and unfocused…but not out of control. He hoped they would move inside soon so that he could gracefully fade out of the meeting and return to his private work.

As they moved towards the Cullen Home Jim couldn't help but smirk and think _more like Castle Cullen _as he looked at the beautiful white and regal building. He noticed that one of the siblings was skillfully remaining in the background and when they had entered the building vanished. He had heard about their physical buildings that they all carried but the speed was astonishing. One second he was watching and the next he was gone. He cast a glance at Spock and saw that he had noticed too, but was not alarmed. _Not that Vulcans got alarmed._ It seemed like Spock had sensed his thoughts and looked his way, the look in his eye told him that there was something he had observed that would be useful later. So far he rather liked this planet and hoped they could make the union with the Federation work to everyone's satisfaction.

A new and crazy ride! Please enjoy!


	2. Offers and Chances

Well I'm glad to see people are interested in this! Hope everyone continues to enjoy it!

Standing and offering his hand Carlisle smiled warmly at the Captain of the Enterprise "I'm glad to see your eagerness in learning about our culture. I have to say that we had our reservations…our lifestyle is not always easy to understand or accept."

For once serious Jim gave a reassuring smile to the leader of these interesting people. "Everyone deserves a chance to live in peace. I'm sorry that the war has brought you to this but we will ensure that you are well defended."

The relief in Carlisle's eyes made it apparent that this was a heavy concern for him. It seemed that the vampires were not an overly expressive people, much like the Vulcan's in that respect. Though it was not from repressing their emotions, they seemed to feel things deeply but it didn't always occur to them to change their expressions. It made Jim think of an old quote he heard once. "Well it seems that all is in order, it's just a formality that we will be staying for a few days." He tried not to wince as his hand was once again clasped in the Leader's grip. He bore it knowing it was nothing considering the strength the species was capable of.

Seeing that the meeting was drawing to a close Edward quickly made his way to his father's side. A silent exchange between the two took place that left Jim confused for a moment. Finally Carlisle lowered his eyes and nodded his head. Seeming to be pacified for the moment Edward pulled back and brought a protective arm around his mate as they left quickly.

Jim imagined that if the vampires were capable of such an action Carlisle would be sighing at the moment. Instead he rubbed his temple in an action so swift Jim almost missed it. "Pardon me. It seems that one of my children is very troubled. He is no danger to you or your crew but has placed himself in solitude for the time being."

There was a movement at his side and Jim was slightly surprised to see Spock stepping forward. He was usually silent during these exchanges. At least unless Jim said something stupid and he needed to fix it. Jim was almost certain that he hadn't said anything out of place during the conversation. He realized that Spock's motivations lay elsewhere when he looked at Jim to have permission to speak. Which was of course granted, he would never deny Spock his chance to speak his mind.

"If you don't mind me asking Sir…What is the ailment that affects your son?" Spock's tone was as unemotional as ever, but there was a certain delicacy as he said the word _ailment_.

Carlisle appeared to consider the question for a moment. It was a fair once since they were here to learn about their people. He seemed to turn to stone for a moment as he considered and then relaxed. "He struggles more than the rest of us. His background is troubled from the war; he was unfortunate to have gotten involved with the other side. They tortured him into a killing machine. I do not know if they were unaware of his gifts or uncaring about the effects they would have on his torture. His empathy was turned against him and forced him to feel every emotion of those he killed as he took the life from them. He is a gentle soul and his time among us has done much to heal him. Still…I know there are some memories he has refrained from sharing. Some wounds he refuses to show us."

Jim's concern went out to the son. He had certainly seen men affected by battle…but to _feel_ the emotions of those around you as they killed and killed in turn? He doubted that even a vampire had the strength to leave that unscarred…and to have been tortured on top of it. He was about to speak up when Spock beat him to it.

"Sir I could perhaps heal some of the mental damage if you would be so inclined. It would be beneficial for both of us; I could heal him and in turn learn more about this period of unrest amongst your people. It does not appear to be a favored topic."

Sometimes Jim wondered if Spock realized that in his concise phrasing of things he often stated the obvious.

Carlisle smiles warmly at him but it soon faded "Your offer is very kind of course. Even Edward has been unable to convince Jasper to let him near those memories. I'm afraid he would be even less inclined to let a stranger in." Thinking about it for a moment longer Carlisle shrugged his shoulders in a movement so fast only Spock saw it "There would be no harm done in asking him. I will see if he can be convinced to come out of seclusion to meet you."

xXx

Lounging in the window seat Jasper rested his head against the cool class. He traced a pale hand against the surface as he continued to ignore the fact that Edward was standing behind him. Out of all his siblings he knew that Edward understood him the most. Even Alice who perhaps glimpsed more than he intended wasn't as close to him as Edward.

"Carlisle is worried about you. We all are."

If he could have snorted he would have "I'm well aware of the concern."

Sometimes Edward thought that Jasper let himself wallow in his own emotions too much "I heard one of the visitors say that he might be able to heal the wounds on your mind."

When Jasper didn't respond Edward continued "Alice says that it will be good for you if you get close to them. You know how her visions are, but I've seen them, no matter how it works out you'll benefit for getting to know them."

Now Jasper turned and there was a faint snarl on his lips "Get close to them? How can I when I could lose control any moment? I doubt _any_ would benefit from that."

Having enough of his attitude Edward reached forward and gripped Jasper's shoulders hard to get his attention. "You can't keep doing this! After all you've been through, after everything _we've_ been through you can't just give up on us. Do what Alice says and give them a chance. _Please_."

Jasper was startled by Edward's outburst but he could feel that Edward meant it. He hesitated but slowly nodded "Alright…Alright. I'll give them a chance."

XxX

In their private guest quarters Jim was changing out of his uniform as he thought over the meeting today. "Well I think that went pretty good! I can't wait to tell them vampire stories!" After pulling his head through the shirt Jim looked over his shoulder in Spock's direction. "What do you think?"

Spock answered with a non committal noise as he continued to scan through the information presented on his screen. Jim didn't even have to ask what it was. He knew that it was more information about the Civil War that happened here. It was documented but the information was frustratingly brief. Stating only when battles took place and the number of casualties.

Smirking Jim knew just how to distract his Vulcan lover…even when he was intent on finding information.

Wrapping his arms around Spock and pressing his chest against that strong back Jim slowly moved his lips against Spock's ears. "Come on…The information isn't going to get lost over night…" He gave a small nip to the point of the ear that got a growl from Spock as the Vulcan turned slowly "You are certainly tempting beloved…"

Their positions quickly changed as Spock forced Jim down against the bed. "You are pushing your luck…Past my bearings. I simply wish to be well prepared for my meeting with Jasper."

A thoughtful look passed Jim's features "Are you offering to help the son because of curiosity and good intent?"

Spock paused and stared down at Jim "Of course. This is an excellent chance for us to prove that this union will benefit them as well. It will also enable me to know more about the War that took place here. Why else would I offer?"

A rakish grin escaped Jim "Because all of the vampires are extremely attractive and he's the unattached one?"

Raising an eyebrow Spock dryly asked "I believe that is what would motivate _you_ beloved." He paused and studied Jim intently "Are you not currently satisfied with our lovemaking?"

Jim's smile became warm as he said "I love you silly Vulcan. I just am a healthy man with eyes…and I don't want you to think I'm a prude or anything."

Giving a slow dry chuckle Spock silenced Jim with a kiss "That is the last thing anyone would accuse you of beloved. Let me prove it to you…"

Next chapter everyone meets! How will Jasper react? How will Spock take what he sees? What devious plans will Jim plot? OH THE SUSPENSE!


	3. Intense Discoveries

I have not forgotten this story! I promise! Only the insanity is mine!

.

.

.

The current silence was almost deafening.

.

.

Seated at a table besides one of the large windows that let in the light of the planets three suns, the three figures might as well of been stone statues. Jasper was looking down at his tea which he was forcing himself to drink out of courtesy. Or rather he was staring at it instead of drinking it. Finally he knew that he could no longer keep this up in case it risked the negotiations that were taking place. "I'm sorry…" He murmured as he tapped the side of the tea cup with his finger in rapid movements "I'm not used to…visitors…My father has told me of your very kind offer."

On the opposite side of the table Jim was doing his very best to not be rude…or fidgety…or restless. It was perhaps one of the hardest things he had ever done but he wanted to be here for this. At first he had only a vague impression of the Prince. But while trying not to be restless he had used the time for observation. The prince was charming in his own way, fidgety and nervous…but it was the look in his eyes that caught Jim's attention. He was wounded. He could see it in the longing glances Jasper would dart to the door that offered escape. He was like a wounded animal who only wanted to lick his wounds in peace. But they would never heal that way.

Spock was very proud of his beloved for holding out. He too had been using this time for observation. He did not think that the prince had anything to apologize for. He knew very well that he was encroaching onto sensitive territory. But the prince had come. He was willing to trust him. He was more than capable of working with that.

Folding his hands gently in front of him Spock leaned forward "It is understandable of course. I sincerely wish to aid you…We will also benefit from this as we will be able to learn more about your history without making it…uncomfortable."

His eyes dashing to the side Jim noticed the almost…tender way Spock was saying his words. Interesting. He had known something had been distracting his Vulcan; he wouldn't at all be upset if the prince turned out to be the cause. He was devastatingly beautiful after all, pale dazzling skin, messy copper hair and his eyes that said so much yet hid even more. Like he had told Spock before…he wasn't blind. He leaned back letting Spock use his reasoning against the prince. He had just found a way to entertain himself.

Something about the pale green stranger and his captain had caught Jasper's attention since the moment they had met. He did not yet know what it was, but he knew that it was a large part of the reason he had consented to this meeting. The stranger's dark eyes caught his own and he could not bring himself to look away. "What do you intend to do?" He was aware that the words came out with more vulnerability that he had intended.

There was a quirk of the Vulcan's lips as he said "I will attempt to mind meld with you. It will allow me into your mind and perhaps see where the damage lies…" Spock paused before adding "There is a risk of 13.3 percent I will not be able to meld with you at all…The other risk, a factor of 21.4 percent is that I will have to break the meld immediately to avoid damaging us. Do you consent to these risks?"

Nodding his head sharply Jasper didn't want to admit that it was only the strange draw he had to these visitors that had him consenting in the first place. He held perfectly still and stopped his mimicry of breathing as in one swift motion Spock came to his side and moved his hands gently to his temple and had Jasper move his hands into place as well.

.

And then it started

.

It was the most intense experience Jasper had ever felt. He struggled to control his emotions as glimpses of his past flew past him. He could tell he was not alone though. There was a strong grip on him, as if someone was holding him tightly to prevent him from drowning. He at last gave a strangled cry as he tried to pull away. He couldn't do this. He couldn't do this!

Spock released the meld with a gasp as the prince slumped weakly against him. Without a thought Spock caught the prince and held him close. The prince's eyes were closed against the onslaught of memories and the Vulcan was at a loss. He had allowed Jim's recklessness to infect him. He should not have taken such a risk. His sharp mind latched onto that thought. Why had he?

Looking on at the exchange Jim couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. Was he jealous? Nope. He was aroused. Seeing Jasper's expression contrasted with Spock's look of intense concentration had affected him in ways he hadn't expected. But he wasn't complaining. He had suspected that the prince was the cause of Spock's distraction, whether his amazing Vulcan knew that or not was another factor completely. He tried to stifle his reaction, knowing that he wasn't the only one who would be able to feel it.

In his dizzy and vulnerable state Jasper had left himself open in ways that he hadn't for years. He had been braced for an emotional onslaught, but Spock who was closest to him had control over his emotions that he hadn't ever felt before. It was alluringly safe knowing that he had enough control that Jasper wouldn't be overwhelmed if he was vulnerable to him. When he felt those hot hands against his cool skin he felt another wave of emotion…though this one was not from Spock but rather the Captain. If he was able to he would have flushed at the lust he felt, his dark eyes darted to the Captain who was looking at him as he might look at a deer to feast on. The resulting shudder made the hot hands on him clench with a strength he had only ever felt from his own kind before…and never with such…passion.

He desperately tore himself away from the grasp and looked about wildly before he gasped "I…Please excuse me." and used his speed to return to his isolation before he was stopped.

As Spock collected himself he looked after where the prince had vanished and arched a curious brow "Well…that was…Interesting."

Jim managed to mimic the Vulcan's expression with a straight face as he said "I think that was more than interesting." He stood and cupped Spock's face with his hands as he pressed his hips against his Vulcan and whispered "That was very…interesting."

Spock growled low in his throat before he realized he was reacting. He clutched Jim to him and whispered, knowing that there were many here who could over hear them even if they didn't meant to. "When I was meditating I felt a vibration out on the horizon…He was that vibration… he is very…vivid."

Jim chuckled and forced Spock to look down at him "And you thought that would _worry_ me?" At Spock's sharp look he realized the need to whisper and purred into the pointy ear he loved to tease "That was so hot Spock. I could get on board with that."

When Jim slid easily into his lap and forced him back against the chair Spock arched his brow with more interest "Really now…" He purred as he pulled Jim closer and pressed their hands together in an intimate kiss even as his lips traced down Jim's neck "Tell me…or rather…show me T'hy'la."

.

.

They might have been alone in the room…but someone was still connected to them. And Spock knew it.

.

.

Jasper collapsed against the couch near the window. It was his favorite place to seek solitude but now it was a soft place to land as he was overcome by an onslaught of emotions. He felt arousal that was partially his own and a mixture of Spock and the Capitan's. He let out a small hushed whimper as he curled up on the soft fabric and closed his eyes trying to build up his walls. But the Vulcan had a tenuous connection to his mind and he could hear Jim's whispered heated words as vivid pictures were painted in his head. He arched as he finally managed to close them out and found himself alone. He took a few false breaths, the movement calming him down as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He knew that their original intents had been purely for assistance. But in doing so something…something had…erupted between them.

He wasn't sure what his own thoughts on the matter were. But ever since they had landed the two striking figures had commanded his attention, and if what their minds and emotions were telling him…he wasn't the only one.

.

.

Smirking Jim caught on to what Spock was doing and gave a hungry smile "That was very naughty Spock…any other great ideas?"

The Vulcan merely hummed as his eyes once again glanced to where the prince had vanished.

They would have to gather more…data.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! I think this is going to wrap up in a few chapters. More delicious fluff heading your way!


End file.
